


Plot Bunny

by Zoya1416



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Curry, Gen, Gin - Freeform, Now it's vodka, Plot Bunny, Tea, That Other Thing, possible crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416
Summary: Plot Bunny: Tea, Curry, Gin, and That Other Thing.Ch.3 Now hopping a little.





	1. Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneinspats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneinspats/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This began as a simple plot bunny and now has hopped to a Nightingale and Varvara challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to jes13 who suggested the vodka.

Seriously, this is a plot bunny the author is releasing so it won't die. It probably belongs in a live journal, or tumblr, but it's hopped over here. It could be turned into something from the plot bunny's POV if that worries you. In another fandom, Discworld, and if you haven't read any of that you should--you like fantasy, humor, and sharp social commentary, and Peter likes it, so you're halfway there already. 

Anyway, in Discworld, oneinspats is writing about a developing relationship between two powerful people who disliked each other when they were young, but who now have a...something. Possibly a something. They're dancing around it. In that fic, a gift of expensive tea, a curry dinner, and a return gift of very expensive gin are steps in the possibly something.

The author told them they should write a fic about those words, and they couldn't think of anything. Well, tea, curry, and gin are easy components in ROL, so the author has been trying to think of Nightingale in a probably crackfic relationship which involves these components. Significant gifts occur in ROL as well, *cough* the orisa or demimonde *cough* and this shouldn't be anything sad. Nightingale has plenty of sad already

So there's been brainstorming, and nothing has developed except...Tyburn, and that's impossible to unthink once thought of. Oberon has been done already. Please help this poor plot bunny, and think of someone else.

Thanks for letting the author sear your eyeballs forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More bunny.

More bunny: tea, curry, and vodka:  
Varvara sends the tea to Nightingale , saying oh BTW, the magic proof bracelets never worked. He says, in proper posh English eqivalents, WTF!

She says, yeah, it's another of those ice spell things, freezing and thawing the cuffs, with special ice balls you already have prepared and magically stored (in a ring, a bobby pin, who cares.) But it's not magic we cast at that time, so nanny nanny. So would you like to know how, did you like the tea? 

He says: You must have a lot of balls. Curry dinner?

After dinner he brings her vodka for services rendered. Then they very carefully do not talk about anything except magic, the demi-monde, and...is there a thing?That...other thing maybe?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Varvara wants.

Varvara wanted Nightingale to give her practice with, she claimed, her defensive spells, seeing that the FM is now unmasked but still active. 

I did not agree with that idea at all. Who knew what she could fling at him while defending herself. 

But apparently Nightingale had been itching for a duel as well, because he agreed to the damn thing.

I argued. Since I had recently earned my staff, I wasn't technically his apprentice anymore, but I wasn't at Tiger Tank levels at all.

It did no good.

'Sir, you can't trust her,' I said, holding up the largest shield I could create between them.

I was glad for every second I'd practiced this with Nightingale. I'd gone from a simple aer congalare in my first year, capable of stopping 9 out of 10 paintballs, to a shield I could hold as easily as a werelight. Now I could deflect his fireballs with a thought, underwater, upside down, and spinning in a magically propelled chair. Achieving this skill was the final requirement of my apprenticeship, and I was proud as fuck about it.

But I'd never had to use it with a Night Witch before. Logic told me that I'd be able to shatter her ice balls easily. I wasn't a scared constable hiding behind a car while she threw her wintery skills at me and Lesley. I'd battled her master and ridden him to the ground while Skygarden collapsed around us. Now it wasn't only my life at risk, it was Nightingale's and the Folly as well.

In spite of all I'd learned, and all the other battles I'd faced--unicorns and the enraged Faceless Man were only the start of it--one bizarre fight had been with the suddenly animated concrete cows at Milton Keynes, two offensive weapons on their heads, which attacked in a vicious herd and tossed my fireballs away like so much wet straw--I couldn't eradicate the memory of being held on my knees at gunpoint while Varvara poured gasoline around me.

She'd had such a calm expression on her face, frowning at me and Lesley like we were unexpected rats in her pantry and she had the biggest traps available. 

She had her eyes closed and head held up, doing whatever mental preparation she needed for this duel, when I challenged her.

'Varvara, you have everything to gain from this fight, and we have fuck all. I have a hard time believing you'll be a tame tiger.'

She whipped her head around and narrowed her eyes.

'You must have a very low opinion of me if you think I would violate my parole. You insult my pride, one of the few things left to me. Beside, if I did take you and the Nightingale,' and she grinned with all her teeth, 'who would stop me?'

'I think that's my job,' said Beverley, stepping into view from the door to the range.


End file.
